dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Cordelia (DB Crystal)
Queen Cordelia, or simply Cordelia, is the queen of the Saiyans and the mother of Vegeta, Tarble, and Burdock. Her name is a pun of Water, referencing not only her royal heritage but for her original Saiyan Homeworld. Appearance Cordelia has been noted by others to be very beautiful. She is tall for her age with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Cordelia's facial features greatly resemble that of her mother Eschalot. Her hair is black, hip-length, spiky and it firmly stands upwards up top and has a prominent widow's peak like her sons Vegeta and Tarble. She mostly wears it in a low ponytail with two gold bands. Like most Saiyans, she possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them that are tinted blue and has pale skin complexion. Like other Universe 7 Saiyans, she was born with a prehensile brown-furred tail that she wrapped around her waist like a belt. A major characteristic of Cordelia's is the fact that she is one of the only living Saiyans who has continued to don a traditional Saiyan armor. Her general look is a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with the said armor on top that was white with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at her hips and nether-region. Along with it, she wore a blue-lens scouter on her left eye. She only wears this attire in battle in the first season. When she is found by King Vegeta, she wears a gorgeous white pleated dress with a black jewel-studded belt, a black layer underneath, and a simple black choker. After being nursed back to health and moving in with Vegeta's family, she started to wear casual clothes. In the first season, she wore a short navy dress with partially ruffled, elbow-length sleeves. The bottom and sleeve cuffs had a white line with tiny frills lining the collar. A white ribbon was hanging from the middle of the collar. She also wore a pair of white socks with two yellow-and-red bands around the top, dark, milky blue pull-on shoes with a pale pink sole, a short wedge heel, and pale pink details the shoe, along with a butterfly, a white lace choker with blue butterfly decoration, and multiple gold bangles decorated with colorful pastel beads on her right wrist with matching shell charms, starfish charms, and a few gold stars accenting this. She only wears this outfit during the Spring and Summer months. For the Fall and Winter months for the first season, she wears a dress composed of a black and white Chinese top that has gold lining the neck and to the corner of the chest, held by three gold ornate straps. The sleeve cuff is made from what fluff, while the skirt is gold with a faded floral pattern. Dark brown socks with three tan stripes around the top, the middle of which is thicker. The leg is decorated with dots and snowflakes. Navy blue boots with a fur-trimmed top. Thin red rope accents the side on the right boot. She always holds A pink handbag in her right hand, with a crisscross pattern on the flap and white handle. It also has fur outlining the flap and a heart-shaped clasp. Category:Characters Category:Female Saiyans Category:Female Characters